


Marginal

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bahasa sangat tidak baku, BigBro!Amari ish love~, M/M, Maunya romens tapi jatohnya komedi, salah gaul
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Kaminaga pun tak paham. Mengapa ia bisa jadi begitu mabuk dengan candu yang berperawakan sebelas senti lebih pendek darinya? Bukannya mengejek, sih. Beda sebelas senti itu lucu, kok. Kecil. Mini. Kalau jalan di sebelahnya, ia jadi kelihatan seperti membawa gantungan kun—oke, stop! Otak Kaminaga jadi sulit konsentrasi gara-gara ini.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suki_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/gifts).



> Untuk Suki yang lagi suka sama pair ini /heh/ terus kemarin baru aja selesai pelatihan KKN dan juga habis mengikuti tes ehem(?) Berusaha lagi untuk tes selanjutnya, yaa~ jangan menyeraaaah~~ jangan menyeraaaaaahhhh~~~ /udah
> 
> Btw... maafkan judul random hasil nyomot playlist lagu idol /yhe
> 
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Marginal © Alice_Klein  
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

Hatano kerap melihat dirinya, di jam yang sama, di setiap harinya. Dengan gaya kasual, ia menyapa singkat Hatano dan melenggang masuk ke dalam toko seraya menyiulkan nada-nada ceria pembangkit semangat. Kemudian seperti yang Hatano hapal, adalah dirinya yang terhenti pada rak yang sama. Rak kelima dari pintu masuk, rak yang berisi tembang lagu-lagu klasik romansa.

Hatano dapat melihatnya jelas dari balik meja kasir rendah. Saat pemuda itu memasang _headphone_ merah yang telah otomatis tersedia di sana, lalu bersenandung kembali dengan nada-nada yang beragam. Tempo cepat, tempo lambat, menghentak, atau _lullaby_ sayu penghantar tidur. Semuanya. Manik cokelat yang berbinar, selanjutnya menutup. Menghanyutkan dirinya sendiri dalam suara bervolume maksimal. Ia pun kini menjadi abai pada sekitar. Tak peduli pada pandangan tiap individu yang tak sengaja menoleh. Tak mengindahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang meski pembatasnya dengan jalanan hanyalah selapis kaca transparan. Sesekali, ia menggerakkan tangannya seperti memukul drum padahal di depannya hanya udara. Kakinya turut menghentak samar-samar membentuk ketukan _1-2-3, 1-2-3_ , berulang dalam konstan yang mengagumkan.

Tiga puluh menitnya akan dihabiskan di sana. Memutar sekitar tujuh hingga delapan buah lagu sebelum akhirnya hengkang. Kadang kala ia membawa _compact disk_ berisi lagu pilihannya ke meja kasir dan akan berceloteh ke sana kemari—tak tentu, sungguh acak—mengenai lagu ini-itu pada Hatano yang sedang menotal harga. Atau kadang kala pula, ia hanya akan berlalu pergi tanpa membawa apapun dan berkata pada Hatano, _besok aku ke sini lagi_.

Hatano kerap melihat dirinya, di jam yang sama, di setiap harinya. Dan _nama_ adalah yang mereka pertukarkan sebagai akibat dari intensitas pertemuan yang semakin sering terjadi.

Kaminaga.

Kaminaga.

Kaminaga.

Hatano mengenalnya sebagai pelanggan kurang kerjaan yang datang tanpa absen, sementara Kaminaga mengenalnya sebagai tukang kasir penggerutu yang akan tersenyum padanya jika dapat berhenti berkelakar.

**.**

**.**

Semenjak jam satu siang, Hatano mulai menyibukkan diri, menggantikan _shift_ sang rekan—Jitsui—yang sudah duluan berpamitan karena tak ingin terlambat mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan (dia kutu buku akut. Sekali pinjam buku bisa beberapa jilid). Menyusun album-album baru yang baru saja tiba dan membereskan rak yang berantakan. Dari kubikel satu lalu ke kubikel lain, debu-debu sudah ia pastikan tak lagi menodai tiap jengkal yang mungkin. Ia melihat musik-musik terpajang setiap saat. Sering. Sangat sering. Sehingga ia mencapai titik di mana dapat memutar balik nada-nada hanya dengan melihat judulnya.

“Ternyata suara kamu _gak_ buruk-buruk amat.”

Ia terkesiap, buru-buru meletakan kembali satu _compact disk_ yang entah sejak kapan ia pegang. Selanjutnya ia putuskan untuk menoleh dan mendapati keping cokelatnya bertemu dengan keping cokelat pemuda yang tengah berdiri santai seraya menunjukkan cengiran yang tak jelas. Keping mereka sama-sama cokelat, tapi percayalah pada Hatano jika keping pemuda itu lebih dalam dari miliknya. Seolah dapat melarutkan segala kegundahan dan dapat mencairkan suasana beku hanya dengan sorot mata yang menghangatkan.

Ia—Kaminaga—seperti matahari.

“Aku lihat kamu salah tempat. Mau aku antarkan ke mana seharusnya kamu berada, Kaminaga?”

Jelas itu bukan konotatif negatif meskipun lagam bicaranya menyindir. Hatano tahu, Kaminaga akan mengerti apa maksudnya berucap seperti tadi. Bukan pernyataan sungguh-sungguh ia ingin mengusir atau mau menendang pemuda itu keluar dari sini. Secara tersirat, sebenarnya Hatano ingin berucap, _kenapa kamu di sini? Bukankah seharusnya di rak kelima?_

“Rak sebelah sana—“ Kelereng itu mendelik ke kiri dan ibu jarinya ikut menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud, “—berisik. Banyak _cewek-cewek_ yang cekikikan _gak_ jelas. Jadi _gak_ bisa _dengerin_ lagu dengan tenang.”

 _See_ , Kaminaga paham dengan sendirinya.

“Oh.”

“Kok cuma _oh_?”

“Memangnya aku harus _gimana_?”

“Katakan sesuatu yang manis-manislah, seperti yang sering diucapkan oleh pegawai-pegawai pertokoan biasa, misalnya.”

“Seperti?

“Ya … yang seperti ini—” Kaminaga berdeham sebagai upaya melemaskan pita suara, “ _—selamat siang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu? Oh—rak kelima, ya? Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Akan saya coba beritahu mereka agar tidak berisik dan Anda dapat menikmati mendengarkan lagu di sana._ Nah, begitu!”

Peran untuk sandiwara anehnya terhenti di situ dan … hanya Hatano saja atau memang suara Kaminaga yang sengaja dilembutkan itu terdengar jadi lebih menjijikan dari biasanya?

“O-oh, oke … maaf deh, _kalo_ aku _gak_ pernah _gitu_ ,” Hatano membalas dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa. Ia tak benar-benar meminta maaf. Oh, memangnya sejak kapan? “Dan suara kamu buruk sekali. Untunglah bukan kamu yang menjadi pegawai toko di sini.”

Lalu tanpa merasa tersinggung atau apa, Kaminaga malah menuai kekehan khasnya, “Kamu _gak_ asyik, ya? Aku ‘kan hanya kasih contoh, bukan _beneran_ mau _ngelamar_ kerja di sini.”

“Contohnya jelek.”

“Aku cukup dengar sekali aja, gak perlu penekanan lagi,” Jemarinya bermain-main usil dengan tumpukan yang disusun berdiri, “Kamu lagi sibuk, ya _keliatannya_?”

Hatano mendengus sembari mengangkat kardus dan berjalan ke rak yang lain, “Perlu aku jawab? Kamu ‘kan punya mata,” Seperti biasa, Kaminaga dapat menangkap apa poinnya, “Jangan diacak-acak lagi, itu _udah_ disusun.”

Kaminaga mengekor. Cukup beberapa langkah saja baginya untuk mengimbangi pemuda yang sudah melangkah duluan, “Mau _dibantuin_ _gak_? Cuma menyusun kepingan CD juga aku bisa, lho.”

“ _Gak_ perlu. Aku bisa sendiri.”

“Tapi aku ikhlas kok mau _ngebantuin_ kamu.”

“Iya, tapi ‘kan kamu pelanggan toko. Mana bisa aku suruh kamu buat ikut bantu-bantu? Bisa-bisa aku kena marah,” Hatano melanjutkan seraya menyusun teratur kepingan CD ber- _cover_ keras, “Mending kamu ke sana—rak kedelapan. Lagu-lagu di sana, aku pikir cocok sama pribadi kamu.”

“Rak kedelapan bukannya lagu buat bocah, ya?”

“Kamu tahu juga ternyata.”

“Aku hapal seluk-beluk tempat ini seperti kamarku sendiri,” Oke, penggambaran yang aneh kalau boleh Hatano berkomentar. “Terus, lagu bocah _gak_ cocok sama sekali dengan seleraku, Hatano. Kamu salah besar.”

“Aku bilang ‘kan cocok sama pribadi kamu, bukan cocok sama selera kamu.”

Dari balik punggungnya, Hatano tahu kalau Kaminaga bereaksi dengan wajah kesal komikal dan dari belakang punggung itu pula, Kaminaga dapat mengetahui bila Hatano tengah menyunggingkan senyum asimetris yang menghina.

Beginilah mereka setiap harinya. Melempar senda gurau yang tak pasti. Namun meski begitu, Hatano tetap setia menanggapi, tanpa peduli laki-laki itu akan membawa ke mana alur pembicaraan.

“Omong-omong, malam ini kamu kosong _gak_?”

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan dilayangkan.

“Kosong,” Satu keping, ditata rapi. Ia tak berniat menoleh, “Ada apa memangnya?”

“Aku mau _ngajak nonton_ kembang api bersama,” Ia menimpali, “Di dekat kuil ada festival dan aku tahu _spot_ bagus untuk menonton.”

Jawaban untuk Kaminaga digantung hingga keping-keping CD telah disusun seluruhnya.

“Boleh _aja_.  Jam berapa?”

**.**

**.**

Di bukit belakang kuil, jam 9 malam adalah janji mereka siang tadi.

Hatano menemukan Kaminaga telah berada di sana. Dan tidak, dirinya juga Kaminaga tidak memakai yukata meski menghadiri festival musim panas adalah tema acara mereka kali ini. _Pake baju santai aja, make yukata ribet_ , ujar Kaminaga padanya saat ia bertanya perlukah mereka mengenakan pakaian tradisional tersebut.

Kaminaga, sewaktu Hatano sedang memarkirkan sepedanya di sisi jalan setapak bukit, tengah memandang langit dari balik lensa kamera analog klasik miliknya. Dari sana, Hatano baru tahu jika selain mencintai musik, pemuda itu juga menyukai fotografi.

Seleranya tak buruk.

“Oh, kamu sudah datang? Maaf tadi aku lagi sibuk foto bintang.”

Ia yang baru saja tiba, kemudian mengangguk maklum, “Santai _aja_. Baru juga sampai,” Hatano mendekati Kaminaga dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di belakang kepala, “Aku belum telat ‘kan?”

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi, menggelengkan kepala, “Belumlah. Acaranya jam 9 tepat. Sekarang masih jam 9 kurang 5 menit.”

“Memang bakalan _on-time_?”

“ _On-time gak on-time_ , paling cuma _ngaret_ beberapa menit. _Gak_ akan lama.”

“Oh.”

Giliran Hatano yang sekarang menatap langit. Malam ini, malam yang cerah sehingga langit musim panas kelihatan bintang gemintangnya. Semilir angin malam turut menghanyutkan, sayup-sayup gemerisik daun yang beradu dengan daun pun terdengar. Suasana yang seperti ini, sejujurnya, adalah suasana yang Hatano yang rindukan. Tak terhitung sudah berapa lama ia tak begini. Terakhir sewaktu menginjak tahun pertama sekolah menengah atas dan itu pun tak meninggalkan kesan apa-apa baginya.

_Ckrek!_

Hatano terkesiap, fokusnya buyar, dan sejurus kemudian menoleh pada Kaminaga yang tersenyum usil.

“ _Ngapain_ kamu?”

“ _Ngambil_ foto kamu.”

“Hapus _gak_?”

“ _Gak_ mau, wee,” Lidahnya terjulur mengejek, “Siapa suruh melamun gitu?”

“Hapus. Sekarang. Kaminaga.”

“ _Gak_ mau. Lumayan buat _nakut-nakutin_ burung merpati di taman.”

“Ck! Sialan kamu!”

Pemuda yang menjadi sasaran foto dadakan sang fotografer pun menerjang maju, hendak meraih alat fotografis miliknya.

Melihat harta berharganya diincar oleh mata nyalang, Kaminaga lantas mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kameranya agar tak terjangkau oleh pemuda yang … uhuk, lebih pendek.

“Kemarikan, BaKaminaga!” Tangannya menggapai-gapai. Dalam hati berdecak akan tinggi badannya.

“Enak aj—eh, eh, eh! Apaan itu tadi? BaKaminaga? _Dude_ , serius deh. Kamu _nyakitin_ hati yang rapuh ini, tahu _gak_?”

“Biarin _aja_. _Emang_ aku peduli?”

“Pedulilah. Jangan apatis gitu, AhoTano!”

“AhoTa—ck! Ejekannya maksa tahu _gak_?”

“Biarin _aja_. Kan katanya kamu _gak_ peduli.”

Tangan Hatano refleks terkepal, cengiran Kaminaga jelas menyulut dirinya untuk mendaratkan bogem telak di sana.

Tinjunya telah terarah, namun saat beberapa senti penentu tiba, bunyi letupan menginterupsinya diiringi cahaya berbagai warna yang mewarnai langit.

Kaminaga berseru. Kamera yang sempat terlupakan, buru-buru ia bidik lagi ke arah angkasa, “Woah! Objek foto bagus, nih!”

Hatano terpaku beberapa saat. Kembang api dengan berbagai rupa nyala yang menghias malam.

“Hatano.”

“ … “

“Oi, Hatano!”

“Iya, iya! Ada apa, sih? Ganggu orang _aja._ ”

Dan sungguh, bukan kalimat seperti itu yang Hatano perkirakan akan terlontar dari lisan Kaminaga.

“Aku suka kamu. Kita _jadian_ , yuk!”

**.**

**.**

“Terus dia langsung pergi gitu _aja_ , _gak ngasih_ jawaban apa-apa ke _gue_! Kan _gue_ jadi berasa digantungin kayak jemur—oi, Amari! _Lu dengerin gue_ cerita kagak, sih?”

“E-eh, _dengerin_ kok, _dengerin_!” Ponselnya buru-buru ia masukkan lagi ke dalam saku. Senyum jenaka ia ukir, “ _Sorry, sorry_ , tadi Emma _ngirim_ pesan. Katanya dia _nitip dibeliin_ kue kalo _gue_ _udah_ balik.”

Kaminaga mendengus keki, “Terserah _lu_ _ajalah_.”

“Kok malah ngambek gitu? Cerita lagilah, ceritanya _nanggung_ gitu belum tamat.”

“Itu _udah_ tamat. Cuma kepotong _aja_ bagian akhirnya.”

“Hah? Itu belum tamatlah. _Lu_ belum cerita _lu_ diterima apa kag— _wadoh_! Heh, ngapain _make_ lempar-lempar bantal ke _gue_?! _Gue_ salah apa?!”

“Katanya _dengerin_ tapi yang bagian itu _lu gak tau_! Sobat macam apa _lu_!”

“ _Gue dengerin_ sumpah!” Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk gestur V, Amari langsung meneruskan, “Tapi hanya sampai _lu nembak_ dia di bukit belakang kuil sambil nonton kembang api biar bisa mirip sama komik-komik cinta remaja.”

Sang pemuda fotografer mengembuskan napas lelah. Selurus kemudian ia meringkuk, membelakangi Amari yang masih menatap lugu ( _lugu sama bego beda-beda dikit, emang_ ), “ _Capek gue_ cerita sama _lu_.”

Amari malah terkekeh mendengar ucapan frustasi Kaminaga (ini anak kepala angin, Kaminaga makin lelah). Lalu atas insiatifnya—dan didasari pula oleh rasa bersalah karena tak mengindahkan kisah Kaminaga—Amari mendekati tubuh pemuda tersebut. Telapak tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Kaminaga dan mengusap-usap perlahan.

“Maafin _gue_.” Ucapnya simpatik,  “Jadi ceritanya _lu_ ditolak?”

Kaminaga awalnya enggan menjawab. Tapi ia benar-benar butuh teman cerita sekarang.

“Gak tahu.”

“Lho, jadi _lu_ diterima dong?”

“Gak juga.”

“Oh, _digantungin_?”

“… iya, gitu deh.”

“ _Lu_ jadi mirip jemuran, ya?”

“Iya, _gue_ juga tadi bilang gitu, BakaMari.”

Amari meringis, “Terus sekarang, _lu_ mau _gimana_ ke _doi_?”

Pemuda itu tak serta merta menukar kata pada tanya yang dilontar. Sejujurnya saja, ia tak paham harus berbuat apa. Ia pun tak tahu bagaimana statusnya sekarang di depan Hatano. Beruntungnya Kaminaga jika Hatano masih mau menganggapnya sebagai teman (atau kenalan juga cukup) dan bukan menjadi musuh bebuyutan yang menaruh dendam kesumat sampai tujuh turunan.

Kaminaga menyukai Hatano sejak awal mereka jumpa. Picisan, ya? Kaminaga pun tak paham. Mengapa ia bisa jadi begitu mabuk dengan candu yang berperawakan sebelas senti lebih pendek darinya? Bukannya mengejek, sih. Beda sebelas senti itu lucu, kok. Kecil. Mini. Kalau jalan di sebelahnya, ia jadi kelihatan seperti membawa gantungan kun—oke, stop! Otak Kaminaga jadi sulit konsentrasi gara-gara ini.

Tapi serius, intinya Kaminaga suka Hatano! Titik. Apapun alasannya. Entah itu karena sifatnya, cara bicaranya, atau memang gara-gara tinggi badannya yang—uhuk—mungil—uhuk—.

“… _lu_ mesti ke sana. _Pastiin_ status _lu_ sama dia, dari pada _lu_ jadi kayak _cewek_ PMS gini. _Dikit-dikit_ ngambek.”

“Memang _gue_ ngambek karena siapa, ya, hm?”

“ _Udahlah_ _gak_ usah diungkit, _gue_ ‘kan _udah_ minta maaf.”

“Iya, iya,” Kaminaga lalu membalik tubuhnya, menatap sang rekan lekat-lekat, “ _Lu_ punya ide _gak_ supaya—minimal— _gue gak_ ditendang sama dia?”

“Hmm … dia suka sama lagu-lagu gitu ‘kan? Coba _aja lu_ nyanyi sesuatu, dia pasti _seneng_ deh.”

**.**

**.**

Atas saran Amari yang telah berpengalaman dengan segala jenis problema kisah kasih romansa, Kaminaga putuskan untuk menemui Hatano hari ini juga. Berbekal wejangan dari pemuda yang diduga memiliki kecenderungan menjadi seorang pedofil (tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kaminaga paham cinta itu buta), ia melangkah penuh percaya diri ke toko tempat Hatano bekerja. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan lagu apa yang akan ia persembahkan untuk sang pujaan hati. Amari bilang, asalkan menyanyi dari hati, suara jelek Kaminaga tidak akan dihiraukan ( _mungkin_ ).

“Aku pulang dulu, ya, Jitsui! Sampai jumpa besok!”

Hatano, keluar dari toko.

Wah … pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba. Kebetulan sekali _shift_ Hatano sudah selesai. Kaminaga jadi leluasa untuk mengajak pemuda itu berbincang empat mata.

“Oi! Hatanooo!” Kaminaga melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Tubuh Hatano sempat kaku sejenak saat mendengar Kaminaga memanggilnya. Dengan gerak patah-patah, ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pemuda itu tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya. Pipinya jadi agak bersemu sewaktu mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

‘ _M-mau apa dia di sini_?!’ Batin Hatano.

“Hei, Hatano! Kok kamu diam a—heh! Berhenti! Kenapa _pake_ acara lari segala?!”

Pura-pura mengabaikan teriakan, tanpa aba-aba, Hatano langsung memacu langkahnya menjauhi Kaminaga.

_‘Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial, sial!’_

Melihat Hatano menghindar darinya, Kaminaga tak tinggal diam. Ia pun lantas ikut memacu langkahnya.

“Haaataaanooo! Berhentiii!”

Lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan, Hatano terus berlari. Menelusuri jalanan dan belokan-belokan yang sekiranya dapat membuyarkan arah Kaminaga. Tak luput ia berlari ke lalu lalang orang-orang di sisi jalan, agar keberadaannya dapat disamarka—

“Heeeiii! Hatanooo!”

Hatano berdecih.

Ia berlari lagi. Mengerahkan semua kemampuan atletiknya. Menghindari bapak-bapak dengan baju kerja, menghindari tong sampah. Fokusnya sekarang hanya bagaimana caranya ia dapat lepas dari pemuda it—

“HAAATAAANOOO!”

_‘Kenapa suara Kaminaga masih terdengar?’_

Hatano memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati jika Kaminaga semakin meminimalisir jarak di antara mere— _ah! Ya, ampun! Ya, ampun! Ya, ampun!_

Pandangannya kembali mengarah ke dep—fuh! Hampir saja menabrak nenek-nenek! “ _Gak usah_ kejar-kejaaar! Pergi sanaaa!” Hatano dengan segenap napasnya yang tersisa, berteriak. Persetan dengan ibu-ibu yang memperhatikannya aneh dan bocah-bocah yang berseru riang karena melihat lomba lari dadakan. Hatano cuma tak ingin bertemu Kaminaga. Titik.

“ _Gak_ mauuu!” Balas Kaminaga tidak kalah nyaring.

“Pergi sanaaa!”

“ _Gaaak_!”

“Pergiii!”

“ _Gaaak_!”

“Perg—“

“ _Gak, gak, gak_! Aku _gak_ akan pergiii! Soalnya ada sesuatu—“ terengah-engah, “—yang ingin aku _bicarain_ sama kamuuu!”

Hatano mengerjapkan mata, “Memang _bicarain_ —“ Menarik napas, “—apa, sih?”

“Berhenti lari dulu makanyaaa! _Capek banget_ , niiih!”

Hening sejenak, Hatano tak membalas. Ada tikungan di depan sana dan lajunya perlahan-lahan berkurang.

Melihat itu, Kaminaga turut menghentikan larinya. Rasa lelah menyergap, tenggorokan kering, paru-parunya serasa mau copot. Oksigen! Oksigen! Kaminaga butuh oksigen! _Hirup-buang-hirup-bua_ —omong-omong Kaminaga haus, ada yang punya min—

“Mau _ngomongin_ apa kamu?” Tanya Hatano langsung meskipun dirinya sendiri masih terlihat kelelahan (pundak naik-turun, napasnya agak cepat).

“ _Bentar, bentar_. Masih _capek_.”

“Kalo _gak cepet_ , aku pergi, nih.”

“Eh! Jangan pergi lagi!” Kaminaga buru-buru bangkit dan menatap Hatano lekat-lekat, “Iya, deh, iya, aku _ngomong_ sekarang!”

Hatano melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, “Jadi?”

Kaminaga tak terus menjawab. Terlebih dahulu ia menarik napas dan selanjutnya—

“ _There's a million_ _boys around but I don't see no one but you_ …”

Manik cokelat Hatano terpaku statis.

“ _Boy_ _you're so one in a million_ _, you are. Baby you're the best I ever had_ _, best I ever had_ _. And I'm certain that_ _. There ain't nothing better_ _, no there ain't nothing better than this_ _._ ”

Ia menyudahi lantunan nada. Selurus kemudian, ia menatap Hatano.

“Maaf soal yang … waktu itu,” Ujarnya halus, satu tangannya mengelus belakang kepala yang tidak gatal, mendadak ia jadi merasa canggung sendiri, “Aku tiba-tiba _aja_ bilang suka ke kamu. Padahal seharusnya … aku _nyari_ waktu lain yang lebih … tepat.”

“ … “

“Kamu mau ‘kan maafin aku? Dan …” Kalimatnya digantung dulu beberapa saat, “… jawab pernyataan aku?” Kaminaga mengimbuhkan, “ _Gak_ usah khawatir. Apapun jawabanmu, bakal aku terima lapang dada kok.”

Pemuda dengan potongan poni belah tengah itu angkat suara, “… aku mau tanya sesuatu dulu.”

“Oke. Mau tanya apa?”

“… yang tadi itu … kamu nyanyi?”

“Hah?!” Kedua alisnya tertaut tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan tertangkap indera pendengarannya, “ _Gak_ , tadi aku lagi baca mantra biar _gak_ dipatuk merpati—ya, iyalah tadi aku nyanyi! Masa kamu _gak_ sadar, sih?”

Lawan bicaranya malah tertawa renyah hingga terpingkal, “Bhak! Asli suara kamu jelek banget. _Dikirain_ lagi komat-kamit _gak_ jelas. Mana liriknya diganti pula.”

“Iya, iya, aku tahu kok suara aku jelek. _Gak_ usah ketawa gitu juga kali,” Kaminaga misuh-misuh. Dalam hatinya _ngedumel_ parah atas ide yang dicetuskan Amari, “Liriknya aku ganti ‘kan supaya pas sama kamu, Hatano. Masa, iya, aku _nyebut_ kamu _girl_? Nanti malah makin _gak_ enak.” Komentarnya membela diri.

“Oke, oke, oke,” Akhirnya setelah satu menit lebih, tawa itu terhenti.

Kaminaga bernapas lega.

“Err, kayaknya langsung _aja_ , ya? Soal permintaan maaf kamu tadi … sebetulnya aku _gak_ marah sama kamu,” Aku Hatano.

“Eh? _Gak_ marah?”

“Iya, _gak_ marah.”

Giliran kedua lengan Kaminaga yang bersedekap, “Terus kalo _gak_ marah, kenapa kamu pergi tanpa _ngasih_ jawaban ke aku?”

Lelaki di depannya ini tak lantas menjawab, “… i-itu karena …”

“Hm?”

“I-itu …”

“Itu?”

“… itu …”

“Hatano.”

“I-iya, baiklah,” Mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, “I-itukarenaakusukakamujuga.”

“Hah? Apa—apa _gak_ jelas?”

Napas ia tarik dalam-dalam, lagi, “A-aku … sukakamujuga, Kaminaga.”

“Hah? _Gak kedengeran_. Suara kamu kecil _banget_ , sih.”

Hatano berdecak, rona merah mewarnai pipi, ia jadi tak berani bertatap muka dengan Kaminaga, “Aku suka kamu juga, Kaminaga! _Udah kedengeran_?!“

Kelopak mata mengerjap-ngerjap, “… eh? … serius?”

“Tsk, t-terserahla—“

Sedetik bagi Hatano terlalu cepat terjadi. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. Sangat, sangat erat.

“HEH! _NGAPAIN_ PELUK-PELUK SEGALA?! _LEPASIN GAK_!”

“ _Gak_ mau~”

“ _LEPASIN!_ MALU _DILIAT_ ORANG, HEH!”

“ _Gak_ mau~ _biarin aja diliatin_. Eh, omong-omong wangi kamu enak kayak bay—jangan jitak, ih! Sakit!”

“Salah sendiri peluk-peluk!”

“Habis kamu enak dipeluk.”

“Lepas _gak_?”

“Aku _gak_ mau lepas, _gimana_ dong?”

“Mau aku pukul lagi?”

“Pukul _aja_ , Sayang.”

“Dasar bego.”

“ _Makasih_ , aku juga cinta kamu.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Heiyaa~ udah lama gak mampir huehue, saya keasikan main akhir2 ini /gak ada yang tanya/
> 
> Okeee... ini KamiHata dan bahasanya teramat sangat tidak baku juga nyampur2 mirip es campur 8^)  
> Terus endingnya maafkan karena dipaksa gitu heu, soalnya kalo gak gitu, itu anak 2 pasti berantem terus /nak/  
> Oh! hampir lupa~ lagu yang dinyanyiin Kaminaga itu judulnya One in Million (Ne-Yo)... lagunya asih loh heuheu 8")
> 
> Anyway~ terima kasih buat yang udah mampir~ *kedip mata ala Amari* /ALICE/


End file.
